


Suffereing Weighs Heavy Enough

by Leticheecopae



Series: Drabble Sector [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't always wanted to be his one and only.</p><p>Short Disciple/Sufferer[signless] drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffereing Weighs Heavy Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writers block broke. I really do love these two, and I am happy I finally wrote something for them. Please enjoy, and as always, sorry for any mistakes. I did my best, and had no beta this time around.

When he had first told her that he wanted her in all his quadrants, every single one, with no one else in sight, she had ran. Ran hard and far into the woods, hands scrambling in the dirt and fallen leaves until the sun peeked over the horizon and she had to climb deep between the rocks to hide from its rays. The nightmares had rocked her back and forth, never allowing her to sleep long, and the sun didn’t allow her to stay awake. When she had returned the following night he had gone to embrace her, and she had slashed at him with her claws. It was then that she realized that the vacillations had already started. She had cleaned the wound, longed to lick it as she bandaged it up and whispered apologies, that she couldn’t fill four quadrants for one being. That no one could. All he had done was look down at her and smiled sadly. It made her want to hit him and kiss him. She did that later.

A short time later they had entered the next town where he had stood on the porch of an old brown bloods hive. Had preached to those who would listen, and for his efforts was shunned and scolded by many, ignored by more, and when he left for his tent followed by those who had watched with downcast eyes and secret hopes. She hated him for giving them all so much hope, loved him for being able to do what he did, yearned to sooth his suffering as he fought to lead them to a new world, and keep those back that would cause him harm. By the third town after his confession she had found that not only did she want to be his everything, but that she could. Or at least, she could try. When she told him that, it was enough for him.

Then _they_ came. Tied him up, took their yellow blooded friend far away, and separated them both. She had attacked like a roarbeast, tearing through blue and cerulean like it was water until they finally pinned her, tied her, and took her away. He had screamed for her the whole time, his voice full of a rage that she heard only in their quarters when he had talked about _them_. How blind they were to the world they could have. The world everyone could have.

They made her watch, made them all watch as he was hung bloody from his cuffs, bled out red onto the ground. She cried out for him till all that came was blood, and in the end watched him die. Watched and heard the arrow sing through the sky and pierce his side. Watched and listened as he forgave them all with a roar of rage she had never heard on his lips. Watched burning eyes fade as they looked to her, and smiled. When it came her turn for culling the club had stilled, and in that moment she had ran faster than she ever thought she could. She had longed to take the body of her pitied, her hated, her Sufferer with her. Yet fleeing feet can only carry so much, and suffering weighs heavy enough.

Now she sits in her cave, the walls marred in marks and beast’s blood, his writings and teachings scratched into the stone much like how she scratches it into her book. She will hide it, give it to someone who can pass it on, and one day his change will come. Until then, she will be his everything. His pity, his hate, his life, his Disciple.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies to the full story between all this. I just needed to get this out, and I hope I didn't mess anything up too bad timeline wise or whatever.


End file.
